Descending into Midgard
by Der Kaiser
Summary: Odin. A Hunter-killer. A war hero. A Triarch Phaeron and one of the three surviving High Lords of Norsca. This man is sent on a mission to end one the last remaining threats to the Norscan Empire and ends up in a land he never knew existed. There, he shall fight for something he has not believed in since the Infinite War.


A/N: they are not in the Naruto-verse yet and I am just thinking up names also I own nothing that is not mine. Except my own creations. 935 M7 means the Year seven thousand nine hundred thirty five (7935).

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

/_Scene Change - Place/_

* * *

**Hunter-killer:** They are the Elite of the Elite of the Elite of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's. They work in two man teams, with the exception of Loners. Hunter-killers undergo many Genetic, Biological-Cybernetic, Standard Biological, Standard Cybernetic and Nano-augmentations. The number of Aug's increases as they rise through the ranks in the Hunter-Killer's due to various injuries. The only way to rise through the ranks is through skill and living through what even a S.T.A.L.K.E.R would call a suicide mission. Other than what is known through their reputation, the Hunter-Killer Program is shrouded in mystery. They are all mostly alike in personality; they are quiet, calm, patient, and almost emotionless due to trauma of varying degrees. Aside from standard S.T.A.L.K.E.R training, they go under more meticulous training that includes all forms of Medical training, Melee, Herbalism and anything else that would increase their ability to survive in harsh environments. The Hunter-Killer Program is relatively new, being over three thousand two hundred years old, whereas the S.T.A.L.K.E.R Forces in general are over seven thousand years old and the Panzer Elite is over five thousand until it was disbanded. Their most common training grounds are the Dead Lands, because of the fact the laws of reality have started to break down and have caused the wildlife and local fauna to mutate beyond all known reasoning.

**The Dead Lands: **The result of the three thousand year war, more commonly known as the Infinite War. It is filled with mutated wildlife, plant life, decaying Agri Worlds, Forge worlds, Hive worlds, and military bases and is riddled with countless anomalies besides the mutations. It covers over a few hundred planets located in the northern sector of the Norscan Empire and covers over six sectors, totaling over five thousand light years and is backed by the Void (the area in between galaxies). In addition, it is enclosed in a massive military blockade that is a combination of the Standard Norscan Army, S.T.A.L.K.E.R Forces, Hunter-Killers, The Wanzer Navy and various other local militia. During the closing years of the war, the Dead Lands became littered with spots where the laws of nature, physics and reality has been warped and corrupted when the Class Nine Warp Drive that powered the Traitors Bismarck III Super Dreadnaught was detonated and created the Warp Storms that the sector has. These oddities, which are located on the planets themselves, are called anomalies or rifts. They are hazardous and often deadly towards living things and other creatures; they deliver effects such as electric shocks, burns, corrosions (such as acid burns) and distortions in physical objects. Most of these anomalies produce visible air or light distortions and are easily spotted visually, so their extent can be determined by throwing anything made of or containing metal into it, such as bolts, to trigger them. Anomalies can range from mere gravitational disturbances to pools of organic acid and can last from several hours to days or weeks. The Detonation also causes the Dead lands to suffer severe Warp Storms, which are preceded by _almost nothing_ making them impossible to predict but they can be detected a instant or two before formation by the unique radiation that the warp storm gives prior to its formation.

**Name:** 210L Hermit

**Codename:** Odin

**Race:** Norscan

**Affiliation: **Hunter-Killer Team 210, Loner, Team 00 (High Command Squad)

**Rank: **High Lord Commander

**Team:** Hunter-Killer Team 210 or, when required, a four man Kill team

**Military Service: **Standard Norscan Military 207 M8 - 930 M9

**Norsca Special Forces Service:** Panzer Elite 935 M9 - 945 M9, S.T.A.L.K.E.R Forces 150 M10 - 662 M10, Hunter-Killers 669 M10 - current (929 M13)

**Norsca Black Ops Service:** CLASSIFIED

**Current Stationed Planet or Sector:** Dead Lands Military installation LV-5128

**Main Specialty:** Long to Extreme Range Sniper Support

**Secondary Specialty: **Mechanized/Armored Assault

_Equipment_

**Primary Weapon**: GRG (Gauss Rail Gun) 50x100 mm Bullpup **"Gungnir"** with a mounted 50x, 75x or 100x scope or the HAGR (Heavy Assault Gauss Rifle) 20x60mm Bullpup "**Reaper**" with a mounted 25x or 50x scope.

**Secondary Weapon:** Heavily modified HVBR (High Velocity Battle Rifle) XM14 Krishka named the GAR (Gauss Assault Rifle) XM18 SCAR. 15x45 mm Sabot GAR XM18 SCAR Bullpup MRR (Mid-Range Rifle) Variant **"Krieger"** with a 25x scope with an attachable Flash Suppressor.

**Sidearm: **14x28 mm Klaus model 387 M8 **"Red 22"** Variant is used, though rarely, due to the lack of stopping power.

**Melee Weapon: **Detachable, variable length Necrodermis "Staff of Light," Combat Knives, or Reaper's C'tan Phase Blade.

**Ammunition: **25 rounds (50x100 MM) in Plasteel magazine currently loaded in the **"Gungnir"** rifle with 19 reserve mags for a total of 500 Ferrous Core Titanium Tungsten Alloy rounds*****, 120 rounds (20x40 MM) currently loaded in the **"Krieger"** with 29 additional Plasteel mags for a total of 3600 Vanadium Steel rounds*****, 500 rounds (30x60 MM) currently loaded in the "**Penetrator**" with an extra 19 clips for a total of 10000 rounds Tungsten Steel Alloy rounds*****, and 20 Vanadium Steel rounds (14x28 MM) currently loaded in the **"Red 22"** with an extra 9 Plasteel reserve mags for a total of 200 rounds. *****All stuffed inside various combat pouches on his person.

**Other Equipment:** Multiple Spectrum Combat Nano Visor with variable zoom with camera and an Experimental Quantum Entanglement Communication equipment inside the "Darksteel" Combat Mask with a Grade 1 Nano filter, all combined to create the Experimental Mark 1 "Hermit" Tier 0 NanoSuit. (note his secondary and primary and Tertiary weapon are made of dark silver or TATC).

**Reputation: **Hermit's reputation is unique because unlike most Hunter-killers he has had the least amount of augmentations. He had the proper genetic markers for the Necrodermis infusion, allowing him to use his full one hundred percent strength, which is the equivalent strength of Reaper at seventy-five percent. Hermit is known for his ability to hit anything with any ranged weapon, no matter the distance, all with either iron sights or a scope. After losing both eyes to enemy fire, he had both replaced with Nano Bionetics (biological cybernetics). The left is a cybernetic 'dead' eye. During an engagement with the enemy, a high velocity slug tore apart his left eye, damaging it to the point he could not see out of it. Undeterred, he continued sniping and helped the entrenched allied forces to achieve victory. Even after the eye repaired itself, the cybernetics gave no pigmentation to the eye that was put over the cybernetics (to give the appearance of a normal eye), making the left eye look 'dead.' That, along with the fact he never missed during that engagement, earned him the Codename "Odin". The third reason is the number of years he has been in military service; 5510 years in total. He has served the third longest, next to Kaiser (6178 years) and Reaper, who is thought to have served for over ten thousand years. The final reason is that he was one of the first S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'s to be selected for the new Hunter-Killer Program, as well as participating in the Infinite War, which spanned the length of his Hunter-Killer career. The war ended only recently with the deaths of the Traitors' command staff. For the last two hundred and fifty plus years the traitorous High Lord General has been hunted so that threat he poses to Norsca will be over.

_/Scene Change - Council Chamber/_

One of the Military Council-members looks up from the briefing. "So, this is the man whom you selected for this mission, Kaiser?"

"Yes, Barisov," Kaiser replies in a monotone.

"THAT IS SIR TO YOU, KAISER!" the man known as Barisov roars.

"Incorrect, _Barisov._ It is you who should be addressing me as Sir," Kaiser says coldly, much to Barisov's ire.

A woman Council-member interjects, "Will he be bringing all of his weapons?"

"No, he will not Valina" says Kaiser simply.

"Well, what will he be using then?" Valina asks, slightly impatient.

Without even pausing, he states, "He will be using the XM18 MRR Krieger, the Klaus model 387, and his melee equipment, and a precaution for the possibility of encountering enemy Heavy Infantry, he will also bring the Reaper."

"Will he be going alone?" asks a third Military Council member

"No he will not, Kule. He will be going with five Hunter-killer teams and five S.T.A.L.K.E.R. teams. Once in the Dead Lands, he will meet up with five more of each. "

Kule starts to say, "May I recommend..." but is interrupted. "They will be teams that _I _am selecting, Kule" Kaiser barks, tone leaving no room for argument.

Sighing, he stands. "Now if that is all, then this Military Tribunal meeting is adjourned. Valina, I'll need to see you in my office."

_/Scene Change - Warmaster's Office/_

"You wanted to see me, Kaiser, sir?" Valina asks.

Kaiser has his back to her, looking out the window. "My scouts have found the traitor."

"They found Ashaval and what's left of those who followed him?" asks Valina. She flinches, realizing she just said the traitors name, which is a major taboo.

Without even looking Kaiser says, "You're lucky that Hermit or Alma are not here, because unlike me they don't take too kindly to hearing that name. They would not be as calm as I am right now."

"Sir, finding the traitor may be big news, but it's not part of my job. You would not have brought me here to talk privately over such a thing. So what do you really want?" Valina asks impatiently.

Kaiser gets straight to the point. "We have reports of five stolen Wanzers, three prototype HOUNDS and a Void Dragon IV Experimental Dreadnaught. I did not tell the council this, but there will also be five teams of Jägerzerstörer, Panzerjägers and Wanzer Assault Infantry as well. The real reason I am having Hermit in charge is because he was a Jägerzerstörer for the Panzer Elite long before he was a Hunter-Killer. which is why he will also be given the 120mm AMRG (Anti-Mech Rail Gun) when he meets with the Panzer Elite's Jägerzerstörer, Panzerjäger and Wanzer Assault teams; he will better know how to deal with them. And this is because of what the traitors stole; As I said, that thing that is a Void Dragon IV Experimental Dreadnaught. Hermit will also be leading a team to the wreckage of the Bismarck III and destroy it to keep Traitors and anyone else's hands off it."

"I thought that the Panzer Elite were disbanded by order of the Norscan Civilian Council and Military Tribunal! And that the Panzerjäger's where drafted to the Hunter-Killers along with the Jägerzerstörer's and the Mech Assault (including the Wanzer's and HOUNDS) were all put in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. program!" Valina cries, "And I thought the Norscan Navy destroyed the Bismarck III?"

"That was the story told to the council officially as a whole. Unofficially, it's another story entirely," says Kaiser grimly.

Valina sits down, looking suddenly wary. "What to know why you mean by officially and unofficially? I can see why you would not tell them that; ever since their power was stripped from them, they've been looking for any type of loophole to get it back. I don't like most of them anyway; they are armchair generals with little to no experience and they were just selected out of necessity."

Kaiser smiles tightly and replies with grim amusement. "Well then, it's a good thing you're sitting down. This will take a long time to explain."

* * *

**Incoming Data**

**210L:** This Alphanumeric means type **2** generation **1 **Tier **0**. The **0** means they are an Elite of that type and generation and are allowed to operate by themselves or with others as they sees fit. Because of this they are given the Letter **L, **meaning Loner, allowing them to operate independently. So Team 210 would mean he is a Tier Zero for type Two gen One meaning he is the best of that generation.

**Warmaster:** The commander of all Norscan Military Forces. He is the leader of the Jägerzerstörer's and Panzerjäger, as well as leader of the Mech Warriors, HOUND divisions and the Panzer Elite. The previous Warmaster was Reaper and will eventually be filled by Reaper's daughter Alma when she comes of age. The current acting Warmaster is Kaiser. With Reaper's Disappearance, the duties of the Warmaster have been split between the remaining High Lords of Norsca and the Military Tribunal.

**Lord Commander**: A strategic rank of the Norscan Military, subordinate only to the Warmaster and the High Lord Commander Militant. The few Lord Commanders of the Norscan Military are each responsible for the Norscan Military Forces in each of Norsca's Military Branches. The most experienced Lord Commander is promoted to **High Lord Commander;** there may only be one at any given time. The current** High Lord Commander **is Hermit, who oversees Norsca's Special Forces (NSF): The Hunter-Killers and S.T.A.L.K.E.R's, including the Norsca Black Ops (NBO).

**Jägerzerstörer (hunter destroyer): **A specially trained type of Jäger. They are trained to hunt down rogue Mech Warriors, Wanzers and the HOUNDS once they enter production.

**Wanzer/Armored Assault:** This is required training to all Norscan forces. Because of the sheer size of the Norscan Empire, this training is required to be able to respond to any and all threats. Due to the wide use of Tanks, Wanzers and Armored Infantry, the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's, Hunter-Killers and Standard Military Forces, (though the SA is not as well equipped as the S.T.A.L.K.E.R's and Hunter-Killers) all have their own Wanzer/Armored Assault divisions and tactics. The Panzer Elite were renowned for their Armored Assault divisions and Mechanized Infantry, Wanzers, tanks and anything else including vehicles, until they were disbanded. These same forces also have their own navy and can commandeer any Militia Ship or Norscan Navy ship, should the situation require it.


End file.
